Spirit of Elysium
by heyywinnie
Summary: Four months after the battle for Olympus and Percy is missing when the mist starts to suddenly fail. The Gods are perplexed until revelation hits one; vampires. But there is only one person who can convince the Cullen's to search for Percy and bring order back to the Greek World - and she just so happens to be residing in Elysium. Sequel to Huntress of the Sea.
1. Chapter One

**[Edited June 1, 2014]**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SPIRIT OF ELYSIUM**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable works do not belong to me. **

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE.**

"_Let go of me, you pig!"_

_Her captor laughed. _

_The beautiful girl glared at him. She had tried everything; pleading, fighting, biting, but nothing slackened his grip. She was starting to feel a bruise form on her bicep. He was going to regret messing with her._

"_Where are we going?" she growled. They had been navigating a network of underground tunnels for what felt like forever._

_Just that morning the sun had been kissing her skin. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was blowing beautifully in the wind. And she had every guy within a five mile radius waiting on her hand and foot. None of those guys had caught her eye like the brown haired hunk of man though. His skin was a beautiful pale, his face cut from the finest marble by the greatest artist, and he was looking right at her. _

_Who knew the guy would turn out to be a creep?_

_He yanked on her arm, pulling her closer to him. "You wanted seclusion." _

_She squirmed at his warm breath. And why did she smell blood?_

_He chuckled. "All you girls are the same."_

_She bristled. That went too far for her to just let it go. She had one last trick up her sleeve. If she couldn't break his grip, she was going to break his willpower. "You know," she purred, doing a complete one eighty and switching back to seduction. "I like a man with experience."_

_He didn't even break his stride. They were quickly coming upon a door. _

_It was now or never. Who knew what was behind that door?_

"_I am like no other girl," she growled. As she said it, her features started to change. Her hair went from dirty blonde to flaming red, her sun kissed skin turned white, red eyes and fangs distorted her beautiful facial features, her left leg turned bronze, and her right leg became that of a donkey's. _

_The man paused and took in her new changes. _

_The empousai smirked. Her true form had him paralyzed, just like all the others before him. She was going to feast on his blood and then get away from this creepy place. She had only come this far out because she was tired of those irritating kids slashing her back into the depths of Tartarus. It was only two months after that wretched battle in Manhattan and all she wanted to do was feast on as much blood as she pleased._

"_Nice trick." Before she could wipe the smile off her face, the man tightened his hold on her arm and shoved her through the doorway. _

_It hadn't worked. Why hadn't it worked? Her true form always paralyzed the man who was unfortunate enough to witness it. _

_She couldn't think. Her ability to think and talk flew out of her as soon as she saw what lay beyond that door. Bodies. Dead bodies thrown everywhere, their eyes wide open and their mouths open in a scream that never made it out. She was no stranger to blood drinking, and she knew that's what happened to these people. She looked up and found the perpetrators. _

_The scream flew out of her instantly._

_The people in the room, the pale skin ones, had red eyes._

_Darkness overtook her. They had not touched her, but her senses shut down. Her screamed cut off abruptly. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't talk. She stood before them, an empousai in her true form, in a catatonic state._

_The red eyes in the room surveyed her; from her flaming red hair to her prosthetic bronze leg._

_Aro Volturi smiled. "Interesting."_

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE.**

"Oh!" Alice Cullen gasped.

Jasper appeared directly in front of her tunnel vision, an unfortunate side effect of her visions. "Alice?" he asked. "What's the matter? What did you see?"

Esme appeared behind him, though Alice hardly noticed. "Was it Edward?"

Alice finally snapped out it. She shook her head, clearing the fogginess of her vision away. When she looked up she found that everyone was watching her, something she was used to by now. Esme looked especially worried. Alice hurried to ease her nerves first, "No, Esme, it's not Edward." Emmett plopped back down on the couch.

They had been keeping a special eye on the youngest Cullen. He hadn't been the same since Bella's death, always introverted and hiding out in his room. It had taken Rosalie four months to coax him out of his room and to go hunting.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle gently asked her. He moved forward, wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders, and pulled her back to give their daughter some space.

Alice thought back on her vision. "I – it was foggy, so I can't be sure...give me a minute…"

They all stayed silent as Alice pondered it more.

Finally, Alice sucked in a breath. She jumped to her feet, forgetting that she was looking at a fashion magazine before the vision happened. Her eyes, bright with panic, immediately found Carlisle's.

"It concerns _them –" _there word for the Greek world. They hadn't dared say anything relatively close to that world, not with Edward in such a fragile state.

"What about _them?_" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I think – I think the Volturi have captured a Goddess."

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

Nico di Angelo stormed into Camp Half-Blood. He nearly trampled a group of newbies as he raced past the Pegasus stables, but he hardly cared. If there was ever a justified reason for shoving people aside, that time was now.

His lungs were burning and a stitch was forming on his right side. In fact, he was eighty percent sure that he left a lung somewhere behind him in the strawberry fields. His body wasn't used to running for so long. If he hadn't used up all his energy traveling to France for a croissant, he would have simply shadow traveled into camp. It was, after all, his preferred method of travel.

"Hey!" some girl yelled at him. The glare he sent at her was enough for her to scurry away without another word. Sometimes being a child of Hades had its moments.

When he reached the house he flew up the stairs and inside. The door swung open with a bang behind him.

"Annabeth!" he hollered, sure that she was in the house.

"Nico!" Annabeth came barreling out of one of the side rooms. Nico skid to a stop. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, taking in huge gulps of air. "Did you find him?!" Her hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him up to meet her gaze.

Despite it all, Nico winced at the hopefulness in her stormy grey eyes. It honestly disappointed him to have to shake his head. "No, I'm sorry, Annabeth."

Her hands fell back down to her sides. She dropped her head, shielding the fact that her eyes were tearing up again. "Oh, alright."

"Wait," he reached out to stop her from turning away. "I have to tell you something though. Something I saw in the city." He hoped she could sense the urgency of the situation.

But Annabeth had only been focused on one thing since the end of December, four months after the battle for Olympus. She wouldn't stop until she found him. For Annabeth, finding Percy Jackson was the only thing that deserved her time nowadays.

She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. "What is it, Nico? I'm kind of busy right now."

Nico almost growled at her. He understood how important it was for her to find Percy. It was important to all of them. Nico, himself, had been jumping in and out of shadows so much that he was prone to passing out from exhaustion at any given moment. But for Annabeth, she was desperately searching for her boyfriend. But even a daughter of Athena had to realize that there were other priorities that needed dealing with. And what Nico had to say was just bumped to the top of the list.

Before Nico could spit it out, hooves could be heard moving towards the two demigods. Chiron appeared around the corner in his full centaur form.

"Mr. di Angelo, a pleasure to see you," he looked between the two demigods. "Have you brought news?"

Nico nodded. "Where is Mr. D? He might want to hear this."

Chiron scuffed his hoof on the floorboard. "Dionysus has been called away to Olympus."

Annabeth's eyebrows wrinkled together. "He was?"

"Yes, apparently there has been an emergency meeting called."

"Do you know what it's about? Have they found Percy?"

Nico couldn't hold it in anymore. "The mist is failing!"

Annabeth and Chiron froze. Annabeth slowly turned back to face Nico. "That's not possible, Nico. The mist is –"

"I _saw _it," Nico replied. "A Cyclops was walking the streets of New York. One second no one notices him, and then the next, people are running away screaming in terror. You can't tell me that a whole group of random people all just miraculously started to be able to see through the mist."

Chiron stayed silent while Annabeth shook her head in denial. "No, it's not possible. The mist isn't something that can be stopped. It's controlled by a goddess. Maybe one of the Hecate kids got a spell wrong."

Nico didn't like being undermined. He knew what he saw and for Annabeth to stand there and practically call him a liar? He could feel anger coursing through his veins. He had been working on controlling his anger. Bianca had not wanted him to be angry, as anger lead to grudge holding and that was the fatal flaw of the children of Hades.

"Nico's right."

He completely forgot about his anger as Grover limped into the old house.

"Grover!" Annabeth gasped. She rushed forward to offer her aid. And then because it was all she could think about, she asked, "Did you find any sign of him?"

Grover bleated. Nico had to smother a smile. It amused him to hear Grover act like a goat.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but we now have a bigger problem to worry about."

Nico had to force back an, "I told you so." He was already seen as a child because of his time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino; he didn't need Annabeth of all people to see him act like one.

Grover spoke directly to Chiron. "What Nico saw _was _the mist failing, but it gets worse."

"How much worse are we talking, Grover?" Chiron asked.

Grover audibly gulped. "The other satyr's have reported incidents of the mist failing in other states as well. Chiron, the mist is slowly disappearing everywhere."

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**I'm baaack!**

**I've taken some time off, but now I'm ready to start the sequel.**

**Guys. I have huge plans for the sequel. Be excited.**

**So leave a review telling me how pumped and surprised you are for this story to happen.**

**Thank you, and uh, welcome back!**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2**

**SPIRIT OF ELYSIUM**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable works do not belong to me.**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Nico**

Within minutes Chiron had arranged for a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hypnos to make their way in to New York and confirm what Nico and Grover had claimed. They were the least likely to draw any more attention to themselves than was needed.

It took all of one minute for Nico to stop caring that the mist was failing. So what if it failed? He was a son of Hades, spending most of his time in the underworld left him with very little care for what happened above. It was on a whim that he had decided to tell the camp anyways. Bianca had asked him to try, to try to make friends with the other demi-gods. She had told him that she didn't want him to become the typical child of Hades, isolating himself.

But honestly, he had run all the way from New York on two hours of sleep to tell the camp what he had witnessed, and Annabeth had all but called him a liar. Maybe Bianca was wrong. Children of Hades were never going to be seen as trustworthy.

Not caring that the camp was in an uproar, demigods running from friend to friend spreading the news, Nico made his way back to his cabin. He was ready for a long nap before returning back to the underworld. While he missed Percy, he had searched everywhere he could think of for his friend. Not to mention that three fourths of the Ancient Greek World was out searching for the son of Poseidon. Percy would be found, he was sure, but in the meantime Nico still had his studies waiting for him. His father hadn't been too thrilled when he left to join the search. He had to try though, not only because Percy was his sort of friend, but because Bella would have whole heartedly jumped into the search and asked for his help as well.

Bella, who was currently in Elysium and had no idea that her brother was missing. He hadn't gathered up enough courage to tell her quite yet. She deserved the happiness she was experiencing in Elysium and Nico didn't have the guts to disrupt that.

From somewhere behind him Grover was yelling "Head counselors, meeting in the big house!" Being the only resident of his cabin, Nico should be attending. But he was never really a big team player anyways.

While Grover ran around amongst the chaos trying to gather all of the head counselors together, Nico slipped into his cabin and flopped down, fully clothed, on his bed. Within seconds he was finally sleeping.

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Rachel**

Everything around her was hazy at best. She could only see what was in front of her; her peripheral vision was fuzzy, black creeping in at the edges, like her eyesight was set on a vignette filter.

It was like a dream, but different in some way.

Dreams about demigods were no stranger to Rachel. She had had a few of them ever since she became the new Oracle, mostly small easily fixed dreams. But demigod dreams were something she hadn't ever experienced herself. Percy had told her about his though; which is why she was sure that she was currently experiencing something of the sort.

Nothing else could explain the fact that Percy was right in front of her.

"Percy?!" she gasped, running forward to help him. He was sitting in front of a wall, slumped over, his head hanging. His orange camp half-blood shirt, which had looked no worse for wear when she had last seen him, now had a couple of rips here and there that were stained with blood. Her hand reached out to wake him but instead of making contact, her fingers went right through his shoulder.

She inhaled sharply, yanking her arm back.

"Percy!" she tried yelling instead. He didn't even stir.

"It is of no use, young Oracle."

Rachel spun around so fast that she landed on her butt, almost on top of Percy.

It took her eyes a second to focus and when they finally did she found herself looking at none other than Hecate herself. Her assimilation into the Greek world was fast, being able to spot a Greek God or Goddess had come almost first nature to Rachel.

Rachel sucked in a breath. Hecate had chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles that were attached to the wall behind her. She had seen it done in some cheesy horror movies, but never would she have thought that someone would have the guts to replicate it with a goddess. Hecate was the goddess of magic; despite being capable of appearing and disappearing as she pleased, couldn't she use some magic to get out of those binds?

As if reading Rachel's mind, Hecate gave a slight shake of her head, "I cannot leave here."

"Why not?" Rachel demanded. But boy was her brashness going to get her barbequed by the Gods one day.

A brief spark flashed in Hecate's now dull eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. The young Oracle had very little interaction around a goddess; it was actually quite refreshing for one so young to not be intimidated. "Even if I could, I would not –"

Rachel opened her mouth.

"And even if I felt like it, I could not." Hecate cut her off.

Rachel was just about to demand answers when somewhere on her right a door squeaked open. She jumped at the noise, her breath increasing in panic at the lack of hiding spaces until she remembered that no one but the goddess could possibly see her.

"Are you ready to talk some more?" Whoever was talking had possibly the smoothest voice that Rachel had ever heard. She tried to turn her head to see who it was, but the blackness seemed to be creeping into her vision more. She could now barely make out Hecate.

"I have told you enough. You got what you wanted, now release my Empousai." Though she was losing sight of Hecate, Rachel had the sinking feeling in her gut that she was referring to Percy. Had Hecate given Percy over as a prisoner for some stupid Empousai?

The person chuckled as Rachel sank to her knees, unable to see more than vague fuzzy outlines, her vision deteriorating fast.

"You have no idea what the Volturi want. I suggest you cooperate before Aro sees fit to bring Alec back in to deal with you, _your highness_."

The last thing Rachel heard was Hecate's sigh of defeat.

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

Rachel shot up with a gasp. She tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but they were too entangled in her bed sheets and she ended up on the floor with a painful thump.

Ignoring the pain in her elbow, she stumbled up and towards the closed door. She could hear voices coming from somewhere in the house, Chiron must have called a head counselor meeting. It's a good thing she was so tired last night that she crashed in the spare room at the big house instead of going to her cave.

She fumbled with the doorknob, too nervous and her hands to slick with sweat to grasp it properly.

She had seen Percy. Once she told the others they would all be able to figure out where he was. Chiron had to know who the Volturi's were. This was the closest lead they had to finding Percy in months.

Finally, she turned the door knob.

It was locked.

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet."

Rachel practically jumped a foot in the air. She whirled around, leaning against the door, her hand over her racing heart. "Let me out."

But Poseidon only shook his head.

She felt like throwing a fit. She had just had a very important dream! Why was he trying to stop her from finding his son? She looked closer at Poseidon then, hoping to find the answer. He seemed older than he normally chose to appear. His eyes held both a tsunami within them and the look of a dead sea. Even his normally bright clothes seemed to appear dull.

Her racing mind calmed at seeing the God before her, once so upbeat and carefree, now so beaten down. Poseidon was the only God she knew that showed any real caring for his children. Sure the other Gods and Goddesses showed kindness here and there, but Poseidon was different. And here he was, fresh out of losing one daughter, he was losing his son every day they could not find Percy.

"Poseidon, I-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Rach, but we're here on important business."

Rachel didn't jump this time. "Does this 'important business' involve what I just dreamed about?"

Apollo, leaning against the door, shrugged with his free shoulder. "Did you just have a dream about our lost little demigod?"

Poseidon gave the smallest sign of a wince. Rachel met his eyes, knowing that he needed the confirmation more than Apollo or anyone else did. "I saw him."

Poseidon straightened. "Where?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, sheepishly. She hurried onward before Poseidon or Apollo could dismiss her dream. "But he's held down with chains –"

At this Poseidon growled. Rachel help back a wince and forced herself to keep talking. "-and I heard a name."

"Who?" Both gods demanded. They had both been slowly making their way to stand in front of Rachel, intimidating her, unintentionally or not. She doubted they were aware of their growing height.

"Something about the Volturi; and the names Aro and Alec," she squeaked out. Normally she would never let fear show in front of a God; she wanted to prove that she was strong enough to be the Oracle. She knew there were many who didn't believe her capable.

But now was not the time to be proving her worth as an Oracle.

Poseidon went silent. He started to pace the small room, shrinking back down to a more normal human size. Apollo sprawled out on the bed, looking for all his worth like a model at a photo shoot.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. Curiosity and a sense of urgency were eating at her. "Does the name ring a bell?" she asked, hopefully.

Apollo chuckled. "I'm afraid I've never seen the appeal in remembering the names of the men I've come across."

Rachel couldn't help but blush at the innuendo. Thankfully Apollo had his arm draped across his eyes. The last thing she needed was for her mentor to see her schoolgirl reaction.

Poseidon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Once, a long time ago, I heard the name Volturi."

Apollo peeked out from beneath his arm.

"But there is a problem-" the God of the Sea shook his head in frustration. "It was in the underworld that I heard that name."

Apollo stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. "So?"

"Not only will Hades not help us; he hasn't cared about the race he created for centuries. Past the first vampires ever created, I doubt he has any recollection of the vampires running amok today."

Rachel rubbed her temples. If neither Apollo nor Poseidon knew where they could find the Volturi, and it was doubtful that even Hades knew anything, then how were they supposed to find Percy? Their first lead in months and it was at a dead end before it even started.

"What do we do?" she sighed in despair.

Apollo jumped up off the bed. He clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Correct me if I'm wrong –" He nudged Rachel and whispered "I'm never wrong" before continuing. "But didn't we just host a handful of vampires in this very camp a few months ago?"

"Right, the Cullen's" Rachel snapped her fingers.

Poseidon waved his hand again. "Does anywhere know where they went?"

"Back to Forks?" Rachel hesitantly said; though the fact that she worded it as a question let everyone know that she wasn't sure.

"No, they left not long after. We lost any sight we had on them as soon as Percy went missing." Apollo answered. It was quiet while everyone got lost in their thoughts. "There is one person who might be able to help us find them," ventured Apollo.

Rachel's heart sank as soon as she figured out who he was talking about. He didn't say it with his usual confident tone either, so he must know how crazy it was to pitch his idea to Poseidon. She was torn between letting him continue and steam rolling him before he could say the name out loud.

She didn't have to do either.

It was Poseidon himself who said her name.

"Bella."

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**So freakishly hard to write. I struggled very, very much with this one.**

**So very much.**

**But thank the Gods that I finally got this out.**

**I'm done with school for a while. Got my Associate's degree and until I figure out what I want to be – I won't be in school for a while. Haha. **

**Go ahead and let your frustrated thoughts out in a review about me being a horrible updater. I can take it.**

**Or you can send me happy thoughts about me updating.**

**Or just send your thoughts in a review.**

**Haha. Okay, until next chapter.**

**Liv**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER 3**

**SPIRIT OF ELYSIUM**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable works do not belong to me.**

**::: ::: :::**

**PERCY**

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Percy found himself in yet another predicament.

After the battle for Olympus he was hoping that everything would calm down and he would get to experience a normal (or as close to normal as a demigod could get) life. Things were good. No monsters were attacking him, camp was kept busy with the new housing going up, and best of all; Annabeth was his girlfriend. Grover had his new responsibilities, but they still managed to hang out and play video games.

It would have been perfect, except for the giant hole that was missing in his life now.

Percy would have given anything to have Bella back again.

The memory of her falling through that floor on Olympus woke him every night for weeks. The nightmares seemed like they would never end. He _should _have saved her. He _should _have done more to help. His only sister, and because he was too weak, she was gone. And her spirit now residing in Elysium.

_I love you, brother_, she had said. Her final words were for him and he just stood there and watched as she went through the floor.

He knew that his constant need to beat himself up for what happened to Bella worried Annabeth. She had tried to tell him that Bella would not approve of Percy blaming himself up for what happened. But that only made him feel worse. Couldn't he do anything right by Bella?

It was his carelessness and self-decimating thoughts that caused his current situation.

If he had been focused (or as focused as a teenager with ADHD could get), then maybe he would have realized that he was being followed. He never would have been captured without a fight. And he never would have been walking the streets of New York alone.

He had made it a whole three months after the battle with no problems; no monsters attacked him, no quests for him were made, and no prophecies were made about him.

But of course, good things never last in the life of a demigod.

**::: ::: :::**

"Wake up!"

Percy groaned. Why was his head throbbing?

Why did his mouth feel like one big cotton ball?

"Up!" Whoever was yelling at him, gave Percy a kick in the ribs, something that was not entirely pleasant as he seemed to already be sore there.

Slowly Percy opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but as his eyes focused, he realized that maybe he didn't want to be awake.

Before him, chained to the wall like a mere mortal, sat the goddess Hecate. He only recognized her immediately because Annabeth had suggested that he study and know the minor gods and goddesses by sight since he was the one who was responsible for their cabins being built. But what the Hades was she doing chained up?

It occurred to him to pull his arms, and sure enough, Percy was chained to the wall as well.

Someone chuckled to his right. "You won't be going anywhere, anytime soon, demigod."

Percy opened his mouth to make a retort, but ended up coughing instead. His mouth was like a desert.

The person laughed again. "Need some water there, son of Poseidon?"

Despite his knowing that he shouldn't fall into a trap, Percy felt his eyes get wide. Still unable to talk, he looked to his right. Immediately he knew something was wrong, besides the fact that he was chained up in a room with a goddess, for the person before him was no human. He may have looked like one, but it was the subtle things that caught Percy's attention. The guy had extremely pale skin, red eyes, and was too beautiful for his own good.

Percy knew what he was almost right away, vampire.

"Who are you?" he coughed out.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Percy struggled against the chains that held his arms and legs. He had the bathed in the River Styx, he wasn't about to be held down by some simple chains.

"You can forget about escaping. We know all about you. All of your strengths," the guy gave Percy a creepy smile, "and all of your weaknesses, Percy Jackson."

"How do you –"

"Know who you are?" the vampire interrupted. His eyes flew to the only other occupant in the room. Hecate held her head high, defiant to both of their stares. "It would seem that not all of the gods and goddesses are on your side, demigod."

Percy knew this of course, but Hecate? He was sure that he had never even met her. He didn't even have any beef with any of her children.

"Enough," Hecate said. Her eyes met Percy's for a second before flashing back to the vampires. "You have what you want, now if you will hold up your end of the bargain and set my empousai free."

Percy had to hold back a sharp retort. She had sold him out for an empousai?

The vampire threw his head back and laughed. "You really believed that we would set that girl free? You are dealing with the Volturi, _your highness_," he sneered.

Hecate pulled against her chains.

"Oh, by all means, go ahead and break free," the vampire urged. "Just remember that it means a certain slow and agonizing death for that girl."

Hecate stopped, slumping to the floor once again.

Percy couldn't believe it. The goddess of magic, Hecate, was letting herself be controlled by a bunch of vampires? Annabeth would never believe this.

"What do you want with me?" Percy asked. Nothing was making sense to him. If they had a goddess then what did they need him for? He was just a demigod. A demigod who was seriously losing it – everything was starting to get blurry. His strength was failing him. And he was so thirsty.

"You'll find out soon enough." The vampire moved towards the door. "It would seem that not only have we got the most powerful demigod as our prisoner, but that we also got a goddess of importance. It would appear that as you grow weaker, witch, the more mortals are witness to your world."

What was he –?

The mist! Percy suddenly remembered that Hecate was the one in charge of the mist. She must be worse off than he realized if it was failing.

Percy couldn't hold on any longer. He was so tired, but most of all, he was so thirsty.

The last thing Percy heard before he blacked out was the vampire's chuckle.

**::: ::: :::**

_Everything was black. He couldn't even see his hand right in front of him. _

_Percy was sure that he had passed out, so where was he? If he was dreaming, then this was the most peaceful dream that he had had in a long time. _

"_Percy," someone shouted._

_He jumped, dumbly looking around before he remembered that he couldn't see anything._

"_Percy," they shouted again._

_There was nothing else to do, so he shouted back, "Hello?"_

_A tiny pinprick of a light appeared in front him. He had to squint at the brightness._

"_Percy?"_

"_I'm over here!"_

_A bleat came from the light and Percy smiled._

"_Grover!" he called. He made a move to run towards the light and found that he couldn't. His arms and legs were chained, much like his body was outside of the dream. His and Grover's link was still there, but he must be weaker than he realized to only be able to talk to him. "Grover, I'm over here!"_

"_Where are you?"_

_Grover didn't mean in this dream, he meant in real life. Percy frowned. "I don't know. Some vampires have me captive."_

_Percy didn't have to see Grover to feel the worry that he was giving off. _

"_We know."_

"_You do?"_

"_Rachel had a vision. But Percy, we finally tracked down the Cullen's and they refuse to help. Our link was the last hope of getting yours and Hecate's location."_

_Percy frowned, but he couldn't really blame the Cullen's. Bella had told him that they were as close as family at one point. If that were true, then it must have really hurt them to hear from the demigods again. It would only have served as a reminder that Bella wasn't there anymore. He was hurting far more than he showed for his fallen sister, they must be feeling some sort of pain as well. _

"_What now? I can try and get our location."_

_Their link was fading. Percy wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired, but he could feel Grover start to get farther away._

"_We have one last hope. I'm sorry, but we have to. We can't let it get any worse."_

_Percy struggled to hear the end. Grover was gone. Their link had faded. _

_What had he meant? He couldn't have meant her. _

_They couldn't take Bella from Elysium._

_Could they?_

**::: ::: :::**

**Claps for me, I'm back.**

**It's been a hot minute, hasn't it?**

**I didn't want to write in Percy's point of view (it's kind of challenging for me, his humor). Sorry if it's not the Percy that we know and like. But there were some things in my outline that I missed with the last two chapters, so I had to add them in somehow.**

**Sorry for the break.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Leave a review if you're happy that I finally made it back to this story ;]**


End file.
